


Human Kurama

by Razorling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, from blackkat, reverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorling/pseuds/Razorling
Summary: Fanart of Kurama (Kyuubi) from the fantastic fic reverse from blackkat! :)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 215





	Human Kurama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339486) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 

So, the image on the left is an edit of an original image of canon Naruto as an adult, since Kurama's body was Naruto's body it makes sense to me (but the hair was different, so there's that), the other drawings are mine tough, inspired by scenes of the fic, it's been years since I have read a Naruto fanfic and I couldn't choose a better one to start reading again even if I tried. :)


End file.
